finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kefka Palazzo/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters I'm gonna destroy EVERYTHING! Ooh! A new plaything? Toying with your prey is fun. I'm not letting you go. Piece-of-cake! — when HP is low Turn about victory coming right up. — when HP is low I'm gonna have to play rough! — when opponent is stronger Looks like a durable toy... — when opponent is stronger Do you think you can beat me? — when opponent is weaker You're LOWER than lower than dirt! — when opponent is weaker Encounters: Character Specific I hate guys like you the most. — Warrior of Light You battle-obsessed nimrod! — Garland Aren't you hot? — Firion You are less than worthless! — The Emperor Time for your punishment, little one! — Onion Knight Get lost, fossil. — Cloud of Darkness Goody two-shoes. — Cecil Completed your funeral arrangements? — Golbez Let me take that load off your shoulders. — Bartz Destruction without death? Bo-ring. — Exdeath Time to come home to Papa. — Terra Who's THAT handsome devil? — Kefka Ahh, the smell of inexperience! — Cloud Ehh, what IS it that you want? — Sephiroth I see a poser! — Squall How about you give me that power? — Ultimecia One of us is not serious enough. — Zidane I am not in the mood. — Kuja Go back to the beach already. — Tidus Meatheads, meatheads everywhere... — Jecht Now you've got what it takes to destroy the world! — Shantotto Just another loser... — Gabranth The sweet scent of death! — Chaos (Final Fantasy)/Dissidia Attacks Freeze! — when using Twisty-Turny Blizzaga Zappo! — when using Lickity-Split Thundaga Dance, dance! — when using Zap-Trap Thundaga You'll be well done! — when using Extra-Crispy Firaga Come on, come on, come on! — when using Scatter Spray Blizzaga Be careful! — when using Ultima Don't mess with me! — when using Havoc Wing This is gonna hurt!... Did I get him? — when using Trine Special delivery! — when using Hyperdrive What a rush! — when using Hyperdrive Whad'ya think of this?... Does it hurt? DOES IT!? — when using Forsaken Watch this! — when activating EX Mode Be careful! Watch this... — when EX Burst begins Whad'ya think of this? Come on, come on, come on! — when EX Burst is performed It's filling me up!... That was titillating... — with perfect EX Burst execution Victory Now, who'll be my next victim? That was hardly worth destroying... I can't stop laughing! There's NOTHING I can't do!!! Victory is MINE! — when HP is low ...heeheehee! — when HP is low You are pathetic. — when opponent is stronger *hums Victory Fanfare* — when opponent is stronger Any last words? — when opponent is weaker You get what you deserve! — when opponent is weaker Defeat Inconceivable... — final blow Huh? Why am I not moving...? Un-be-LEEEVE-able! I hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE YOU! Ohh...Poor, poor me... We are NOT amused. Graaah! I'll remember this! Don't think you've won this! — when opponent is stronger Huh? When did that happen? — when opponent is stronger Critical failure! — when opponent is weaker Ker-plunk. — when opponent is weaker Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Character Quotes